fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshino Yume
is the lead cure of Wonder PreCure!. She is a smart and kind girl but she is actually very shy. Her Cure alias is , the Miracle of Dreams whose theme colour is . History TBA Appearance Yume= As Yume, she has wavy shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She usually wears a lavender long-sleeved top and a black skirt. She also wears white socks and purple flats |-|Cure Luck= As Cure Luck, her hair grows much longer and is tied into two purple colored twin tails by blue ruffled hair ties. Her eye color is purple and she wears pink earrings. She has a dark purple choker around her neck. Her outfit consists of a violet colored top with violet off the shoulder sleeves with white ruffles. On the left side of her chest, she wears a dark purple bow with a gold heart brooch in the middle. Around her waist, she wears a blue belt with her Wonder Bracelet attached to it. Attached to her Wonder Bracelet is a four pointed pink star. Her skirt is dark purple with a violet layer underneath. She wears violet ballet ballet shoes that reach to her knees. Personality Yume may be a smart and kind girl but she is very shy. However, she excels in all studies except Physics. As the season progresses, she becomes more confident in herself. Her dream is to become a Food Biologist/Microbiologist. When she is gets really annoyed, she will become really angry. She usually gets really angry around her sister, Akane. Relationships Family Yoshino Maria - Yume gets along really well with her mother. Maria always helps Yume if she needs help. Yoshino Akane - Although the two are total opposites, they get along really well. If Yume is studying and Akane starts annoying her, she will start to yell at Akane as she would have reached her limit of staying calm. Friends Takamitsu Hana - Although the two are childhood friends, Yume still can't grasp Hana's personality. Cure Luck is Yume's Cure alias. To transform, Yume must have her Wonder Bracelet. In this form, she holds the power of dreams and her theme colour is . Her main attack is Lucky Hurricane, in which she must have her Lucky Tact and her Starry Emblem to perform it. Attacks * is Cure Luck's first purification attack. Songs Yume's voice actress, Hickmanm, has participated in several character songs for the character she plays. Singles *'Lucky Dream' Duets *'The Future Ahead' (with the voice actress of Takamitsu Hana) Etymology : means 'luck' which is a reference to her Cure name, Cure Luck. can indicate a possessive making 'Yoshino' mean "Of Luck" or "Luck's". means 'dream' which is a reference to her power of dreams Therefore, her name may mean Dreams Of Luck Cure Luck means 'success or failure apparently brought by chance rather than through one's own actions' Trivia *She is the fifth purple lead Cure after Mirai Ginga, Haruno Sakura, Abe Hoseki and Mai Anderson. *She is the first Cure to not wear any wrist/arm accessories. Gallery Official Art/Profiles Yoshino Yume.png|Yoshino Yume's Official Profile CureLuck.png|Cure Luck's Official Profile Leaks/Previews Yoshi Yume.png|Yoshino Yume's preview design Cure luck.png|Cure Luck's preview design Category:Wonder PreCure! Category:Wonder PreCure! cures Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmcures Category:Purple Cures